


Arriving in New Orleans

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti baby plot, Arriving in New Orleans, F/M, Katherine/Elijah implied, Klaus/Caroline mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Klaus has received Katherine's letter and goes to New Orleans to see what is going on. Suspicious he makes sure that he can't be affected by any magic. What is going on? How will he react?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Arriving in New Orleans

There was something in the air as he wandered the streets of New Orleans. While it was the same as he remembered it was also very different. He supposed it was the price he paid for being immortal. After a thousand years almost everywhere he’d been, he experienced something similar to what he was feeling now.

He found a bench opposite the square where multiple artists were painting and sat down. He watched them for a few minutes memorised by the skill on display. He marvelled at the work being created but he also envied them. To be able to do this in the open was a luxury he had long ago been denied. He would be too out in the open and exposed here. He wouldn’t be able to indulge in the emotions as he created his artwork. At least he had his study where he could paint to his hearts content.

He shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. He twisted it in his hand before twisting the top off and swallowing the contents. He grimaced as the foul taste hit his tongue. He threw the vial on the floor, smashing it. He shook his head as he felt the potion take effect. He didn’t trust anyone in New Orleans, not even his own brother, so he wanted assurance that nothing would be done to him.

He was grateful that his presence in New Orleans hadn’t been needed immediately as it had given him time to visit one of the witches that still worked for him to obtain a potion that would protect him from magical problems and interferences. He could feel it working as his senses felt clearer than they had only moments before and he had only spent a few hours in the city. Just what was going on here? Not for the first time he was glad he was so suspicious of others.

He got up and made his way to the cemetery. He had a meeting with the witches of New Orleans. He was intrigued to find out just what they wanted with him. His mind went to the letter that Katerina had left him about a conspiracy against him so he wondered just what the witches wanted and what they were planning.

He stepped into the mausoleum and was unsurprised to find his brother there.

“Brother, what brings you here?” He asked as he stepped up to the tomb in the centre of the space.

“Niklaus this is serious. This could potentially save our family.” Elijah responded. The hope in his voice was evident and it intrigued Klaus further as to what the witches had up their sleeves.

“Well, I’m here. What do you want?”

“We need your help.” One of the witches replied. She was evidently the leader.

Klaus’ attention was piqued at that, “How can I help you? Why would I help you?”

“Marcel rules this city with an iron fist. He’s a tyrant. He keeps track of all of our activity. He always knows when we’ve used magic and kills anyone who uses magic without his permission, no matter the reason. We want to stop him.”

“You want to overthrow him?”

“Yes, and you’re the only one who can do it.”

“Well, I would love to help but unfortunately I can’t. This sounds like a domestic problem that surely you can handle yourself. After all you managed to get me here. Surely you’ll come up with something…eventually.”

The lead witch shook her head before nodding to some of the others who left the mausoleum. She turned back to him, “I thought you’d say that. So I figured you needed an incentive to stay and sort this out.”

As she finished the other witches returned with the female werewolf Hayley with them. The lead witch walked around to behind him to face Hayley. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she had decided to stand in his blind spot. Clever girl.

“My name is Sophie,” she said, “I have the unique power of being able to tell when someone is pregnant.”

“And?” Klaus asked. He had a feeling he knew where this was going but he wanted to hear it.

“I know that it’s impossible.” Hayley said. He had to put it to her, she looked genuinely terrified. Klaus burst out laughing at what they were implying. Did they know nothing of the supernatural? He was after all, undead. No matter how many supernatural creatures made up his biology.

“Niklaus. It’s true. There’s a heartbeat.” Elijah said. He was willing his brother to believe. Klaus remained silent for a moment and sure enough there was a heartbeat. Again Klaus burst out laughing.

“I must admit you all are very good. Very convincing. Unfortunately I’m an undead supernatural hybrid. I can’t reproduce.”

“She’s really pregnant. If you don’t help us we’ll kill her and the baby.” Sophie threatened, although her nerves showed in her voice.

Klaus smirked, “Oh, I have no doubt the she-wolf is pregnant but it’s not mine.”

“Brother please.” Elijah implored, “This be our chance to fix our family.”

“How far along would you say she is?” Klaus asked Sophie, choosing to ignore Elijah.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sophie asked.

“Just answer the question.”

“The heartbeat was heard for the first time this week. So I’d say she’s about two or three months. Again what does this have to do with anything?”

Klaus laughed, “Well, you see that causes a slight problem. I slept with her four months ago. So unless the pregnancy went into some kind of status I can’t be the father. The timing doesn’t quite work out. Also you should really have done your research on hybrids. You see the reason why I have the ability to transform at will is because the magic tying me to the full moon was broken, by my death. So unless I somehow came back to life to only die again within minutes I don’t produce sperm so I am completely infertile. I can’t have children. Besides I’ve always been a hybrid, despite how my mother locked away my werewolf side so if I could really father children; don’t you think I would have done so by now? Also I’ve been tested.” He whispered the last part to play with her.

He walked around the tomb and stood in front of Hayley who now had a look of pure terror on her face. Good, she deserved to know who she was trying to mess with. He brushed his fingers down her cheek, continued down her neck and chest, and stopped just above her heart.

“You see, you did get one thing right. It is impossible.” As he said the last word he drove his hand through Hayley’s chest and ripped her heart from her chest. He pulled his arm back, heart in hand and turned back to Sophie.

“Next time you plan on using leverage against someone, make sure it’s leverage they’ll actually want to protect and get back.” He taunted as he dropped the heart and let it fall to the ground.

Before anyone could blink he snapped Elijah’s neck, tore the other witches heads off and drained Sophie of blood. He stood amongst the carnage and laughed. How could they honestly believe that he would want to protect a child? He knew for a fact he was incapable of fathering children and quite frankly he didn’t want any. He never wanted to be like Mikael and the best way to do that was to avoid having children all together.

If this was the conspiracy Katerina had warned him about it sure was the strangest one and shortest one he’d ever dealt with. He knelt down beside his brother and couldn’t help but find it hilarious that Elijah had fallen for the witch’s tales. He plucked the handkerchief out of Elijah’s pocket and wiped his hand before dumping it on the ground beside his brother.

He stood up and pulled out his phone. He typed a quick message to the witch who had given him the potion, ‘ _Good job. The potion worked. How do you feel about a trip to New Orleans to find out what these witches were up to?_ ’

The witch responded with her acceptance within minutes and he turned and walked away from the carnage. He walked back to the bar he knew Marcel frequented still covered in blood.

When he entered he found Marcel wasn’t there so decided to wait to see if he appeared. He ordered a drink and it didn’t escape his notice that one of the bartenders seemed particularly nervous. He hadn’t even gotten halfway through his first drink when Marcel stormed into the bar.

“Marcel, care to join me for a drink?” He asked.

“What did you do?” Marcel demanded.

Klaus took another sip of drink before turning towards his former protégé, “I fixed your witch problem for you.”

Marcel looked at him confused which prompted Klaus to continue, “I killed them all. Well, at least all of those who tried to blackmail me. So they won’t be a problem anymore.”

Marcel went from confused to jovial, “The witches tried to blackmail you. You? Ha ha. Well, thank you old friend for helping me out. Come on, this calls for a celebration.”

He patted Klaus on the shoulder and the hybrid got up and moved to the corner where Marcel sat with his inner circle. The group drank into the night but it didn’t escape Klaus’ notice that the bartender from earlier had left in a hurry after he revealed his news. He would have to watch out for her. He could feel trouble brewing.

* * *

Klaus arrived back at his own place in the early hours of the next morning. Dawn was breaking over the horizon but that hadn’t meant much to him in centuries. He walked into the closest lounge area to get another drink and was unsurprised to see Elijah waiting for him.

“Niklaus we need to talk.”

Klaus sighed, “Do we? Everything seemed pretty clear back in the cemetery.”

Elijah stood up as Klaus poured himself a drink, “Niklaus do you have any idea what this could’ve meant for our family? This could’ve been our fresh start, your fresh start.”

Klaus sat down on the sofa and threw his arm over the back of the sofa, “And what makes you think I want a fresh start? What makes you think I’m not happy with the way things are?”

Elijah sighed before sitting back down, “I don’t believe that.”

“It may surprise you brother, but I enjoy being immortal and not being bound to human conventions. Also what would a child have done? They would’ve lived a human life span and then died. That is a blink of an eye for us. We would’ve ended up spending far more of our lives without it than with it. Also you’re not telling me you actually believed those witches about it being my child?” Klaus leaned forward as he asked the last question.

Elijah scoffed, “Regardless it could’ve given us all a second chance.”

Klaus finished his drink and leaned back again, “I must say, you really do need to learn to be more comfortable with being a vampire. We are supernatural creatures and we always will be. You need to accept that we are beyond human conventions now. It’s not all doom and gloom if you don’t want it to be.”

Elijah remained silent as he watched his brother. Klaus found the whole thing laughable. Who ever thought that he would want a child?

Klaus studied his brother and came up with an idea, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll show you that there are no hard feelings between us for you aiding in the conspiracy against me.” Elijah’s interest was piqued but he didn’t trust his brother.

“Katerina is free.”

Elijah froze at his brother’s words, “What?”

“I will no longer chase her. She is free to live her life.”

Elijah was suspicious, “Why are you doing this?”

Klaus shrugged, “Five hundreds years is a long time. Besides she is the one that notified me of this conspiracy against me. Consider her freedom her reward. But let me be very clear, this is her one and only chance. If she does anything against me or our family I will not stop until she is dead.”

Elijah stared at his brother. Could he really be serious? Was this genuine?

“Why?” Elijah couldn’t help but ask. He was so confused as this was so unlike his brother.

“I’m in a good mood. Plus the witches gave me a good laugh.” Elijah opened his mouth to question it more but Klaus shook his head, “Question it more and maybe I’ll reconsider.”

Elijah shut his mouth and nodded. He remained suspicious but wasn’t going to let this opportunity go.

“I just want to know one thing, what made you even consider this?” Elijah asked.

Klaus shrugged, “Mystic Falls was a good influence.” He answered cryptically.

Elijah nodded and stood up. He made his way to the door but stopped at the threshold, “Thank Miss Forbes for me next time you see her.” He then sped away to inform Katerina of her freedom.

Klaus froze at his brother’s words. He turned to where his brother had been and tried to stop the tidal wave of emotions that followed. He knew that his feelings for Caroline were something that he had never experienced before, but did she really have such an impact that he would let one of his worst enemies go?

He shook his head. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to know what was going on in New Orleans. He got up and decided to go to his study and paint for a while. It always helped him sort out his emotions.

Just as he arrived his phone lit up as someone phoned him. ‘ _Caroline_ ’ flashed across the screen. Just what was going on in Mystic Falls now?


End file.
